GAKUEN MAGIC FIC STUFFZ
by KirstenHope
Summary: That title...I don't even..  Just a gauken AU R&R  Pairings: USUK; GERITA; PRUCAN; SPAMANO; FRANCEXOC; GIRIPAN; ROCHU; ect...  if this is in the wrong category: sorry, I'm trying a suggestion, not to sure how it's going to work out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey Guys!**

**This is something I wrote with my friend...Very fun. XD**

**(What is in here is not to be taken seriously...so don't take it seriously. X3)**

**Review if you liked it...XD**

**Disclaimer: I [we] own nothing!**

**~Note: All the non-English can just be put into google translate, I checked it when I wrote it. ((It was so long ago I don't remember what it is exactlyy..XDD))**

**

* * *

**

Gilbert's eyes scanned the crowed halls as some students jostled though the sea of students, trying to get to their next class on time, while others stood by the never-ending rows of lockers, chatting with their friends. He let out a sigh and a quite mutter of, "This is so not awesome…" before he felt the presence of his younger brother appear behind him.

"Come on, bruder. We have to report in." Ludwig said as he grasped his older brother's elbow and started to tug him towards the offices. _At least I get to hang with Antonio and Francis again,_ he thought as he was dragged to the main office. As they entered, they spotted a blonde boy, who looked about Gilbert's age, sharpening pencils behind a desk. He would have looked like one of those goody-goodies, that followed all the rules and hung onto every word an adult said, if it were not for the multiple piercings—a nose ring, lip ring, eyebrow piercing, ears that had at least five piercings each, and, if watched close enough, a tongue ring was able to be seen—the fact that his shirt looked as if it was to sizes too small, and pants that seemed so tight that there was no need for the studded belt that rested low on his hips. Looking up, the boy sent them a displeased look, then stood and held out a hand for them to shake.

"I'm Arthur." Said the boy, in a slight British accent, as Ludwig shook his hand, Gilbert standing slightly behind him, unimpressed.

"Ludwig, and this is my older brother, Gilbert." With a nod, Arthur turned to pop his head into the door behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but the new students are here."

"Ah, of course. Arthur…It's almost time for him to stop by again… Just give them their room numbers and tell them to come back later, if you wish to spare them…" Gilbert could almost hear the amused tone in the "headmaster"'s—according to the plaque on the door—voice.

Letting out a quite groan, the British boy handed them their room numbers—muttering something about a "bloody git"—quickly told them the directions to the dorms, and all but shoved them out the door. Stumbling out, they almost ran into a laughing American, also blonde, but sporting a pair of glasses.

"Haha, you guys must be the new kids everyone is talking about! I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta be somewhere," he said, already inching towards the door the other two had just fallen out of. "I'm Alfred by the way!" he called out before slipping into the office. They heard an exclamation of "Artie!" and a muffled thump and decided it would be in their best interest if they just went to their dorms.

Gilbert stood in front of a plain white door, let out a sigh, and pushed the door open. The entry led to a small living room-like area, a kitchen-type area to the immediate right, and on the immediate left was a hall that led to four doors. Deciding it would be super un-awesome to be forced to continue holding his things, he dropped all his bags in the entry way, causing one of the doors the hallway led to opened, and a scantily clad man sauntered out of, what Gilbert hoped, was his own room.

"Ah, mon cher Gilbert! They did say we were getting you as new roommate." The man ambled over to Gilbert, and leant over so his wavy, blonde hair brushed the albino's cheek. "Would you like to come to my room and take the grand tour?" The Frenchman asked, fingers sliding up the hem of Gilbert's shirt.

"Franny!" The door behind them flew open and a happy looking boy stood in the door, "Everyone is talking about the new kids!" An incredibly cheery smile dominated his face. "Ahh~ Francis! Don't harass him! He just got here." He said, just noticing Gilbert and the situation he was in. Dropping his hand from under Gilbert's shirt, Francis walked over to the Spanish man, wrapping his arms around the other, managing to get a quick greeting in before an angry voice filled their ears.

"Oi, bastard!" An angry Italian said, who was standing behind them with his arms crossed and a scowl present on his face.

"Lovino, you arrived to meet our new roommate," the Spaniard smiled, "you remember Gil, right?"

"Ludi's here too, still nowhere as awesome as me, of course" He said with a smirk on his face. "He still has that awesome-complex, I see. Well Feli should be glad to hear that." Antonio said, oblivious to his French friend, who, at this point, managed to push his shirt up and was working on his belt. Gilbert sauntered over to the scowling teen, threw an arm over his shoulders, and sent a flirtatious wink towards the other. "Well, hey there, cutie."

Immediately, a dark shadow crossed Antonio's face, a glare shot at the silver-haired male. Lovino managed to send Gilbert a disgusted look before Antonio had grabbed the hand that was placed across Lovino's shoulders, and had him against the wall, holding his arm still against his back. "Don't touch my Lovi. He is mine and mine only. If you even look at him I will castrate you. With. A. Very. Dull. Knife. Entender?"

"J-ja" Gilbert spit out in a stutter, "Still over-protective of Lovino, I see." He added under his breath.

"Good!" Pulling back, Antonio's smile was back on his face. "Now, you said your younger brother came too? Oh, hey! Lovi, isn't your brother getting a new roommate?"

"If you even suggest he's rooming with that blond potato bastard there, I'm gonna throw that tomato from lunch at you," Lovino grumbled. "How many other new bastards are coming in this year, Francis?" he asked the Frenchman, crossing his arms.

"B-but Lovi~" Antonio said pouting as the Italian ignored him, turning to the Frenchman to hear what he had to say. "Eh bien, mon cher Lovi, je pense qu'ils sont les seuls."

"Tch. Well it's better than last year. How many was that, five?" Lovino said, irritated.

Ludwig cleared his throat before Lovino could launch into another rant. "I understand need to speak with the dormitory head. Where is he? I was told his name was Heracles." Though Ludwig had heard...things, about the dorm head.

"Woah, where'd you come from?" Gilbert looked perplexed by the seemingly random appearance of his brother, Ludwig just sighing at his brother's attention span.

"Ludwig!" They all turned to the happy-sounding call, to see a boy who looked almost identical to Lovino, only being slightly shorter, having lighter hair, and their wild curls being on opposite sides of their head. By the smile on the boy's face, one could deduce their personalities were exact opposites. "Ah! Fratello~! Ludi wanted to see Mr. Heracles!"

"Feli~!" Antonio rushed over the younger brother and pulled him into a hug, which was quickly returned, causing Lovino's frown deepen, which had gone unnoticed. As soon as they let go, Feliciano ran over to the scowling brother and hugged him, and moved on to giving Francis a hug-who had then attempted to grope the young boy. Noticing Gilbert, he let out a squeal of happiness and flung his arms around the albino.

"Oh yeah! Kiku-chan will know where Mr. Heracles is!" He said, grabbing Ludwig's wrist and pulled the awkward teen along with him.

"Oh yeah, when you guys see Kiku-chan and Mr. Heracles, they might be-oh look! There they are!" Feli pulled Ludwig to a stop, causing everyone else, who had decided to follow the hyperactive boy, to run into the blonde's wide torso and cause him to stumble.

Feliciano was looking at a couple who were curled up on the couch, sleeping.

Lovino snorted, though like the Bad Touch Trio, he tried not to show his amusement at the sight. "Better hope that dumpling bastard or the Turkish idiot doesn't see this. They'd both have fits about that." He moved forward, kicking Heracles in the leg to rouse him. "Hey, you lazy jerk, wake up and do your job!"

Waking up, Heracles slowly sat up, trying not to wake the Japanese boy who was curled up against him, and turned to the two new kids. "Hello, I'm your RA, Heracles Karpusi, you can call me anything you want." Ludwig, looking slightly uncomfortable about finding the RA curled up on the couch with someone about his age, held out his hand in greeting. "Ludwig and the white haired boy over there is Gilbert." Earning himself a "It's silver! White is so not as awesome!"

Ludwig wisely ignored his brother, seeing he was getting settled in with his old friends. Instead, Ludwig decided to go for his own room. As it turned out, he was rooming with the rather hyperactive Feliciano, and immediately wondered just how long his sanity was going to last around the loud Italian.

Feliciano watched as Heracles snuggled back up with Kiku, planning on going back to sleep. "Oh! Ludi hasn't meet Kiku-chan yet!" Before anyone could stop him, Feliciano jumped onto the sleeping boy.

"Ah! Feliciano-san!" Kiku squeaked as the too-happy Italy tackled him and attempted to drag him up. He was quite happy to stay on the couch and take a nap with Heracles again!

"Kiiiiiku-chaaaan~! Meet Ludwig! He's gonna be our new roommate!" The exuberant boy said, hauling Kiku away from the RA and towards a towering, intimidating-looking blonde.

Ludwig looked up as he heard Feliciano's squealing. He was dragging the young Japanese man along. "Ah, guten morgen. I'm sorry in advance for Feliciano's behavior." He had a feeling he was going to be trying to shape up the Italian a lot this year.

Sighing, Kiku bowed pleasantly. "Ohayoo gosaimasu. It's quite fine...I'm used to Feliciano-san's...interesting behavior."

"Feliciano's the worst of them, right?" Ludwig looked at the absently smiling Italian. He'd heard there were several others in the dorms, but he hadn't seen them all day.

The Japanese man just smiled as a response. He turned to the now-sleeping RA, and sighed. "Come on, Ludwig-san, I'm sure Feliciano-san would love to go on a tour of the school campus." Hearing this, Feliciano let out a squee of happiness and latched to Ludwig's arm.

Lovino, seeing his brother hanging off the blonde, immediately let out a low growl, "Oi, potato bastard! Stay away from my little brother!" Antonio wrapped his arms around the disgruntled Italian and laughed. "Why don't we give Gilbert a tour also?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes at the other Italian. "I promise I'm not doing anything to him. He latched to me, in case it escaped you. And Gilbert, don't get stupid again."

"I'm too awesome to be stupid!" Gilbert protested.

Sighing Ludwig let out an exasperated, "Right" and allowed himself to be pulled away.

Antonio, Lovino, Francis, and Gilbert started down the hallway in the other direction. As they were walking down the hallway, they came across a cute, shy-looking blonde. Gilbert stopped the other three and turned to Antonio, "Anyone got claims on _that _one?" He said in a whisper, nodding at the Canadian.

"Ah, Matthew. Non, but he's Alfred's little brother, so you might have to be a little careful. Alfred does forget about him sometimes, though," Francis smiled.

Gilbert turned to Francis, his face showing his disbelief. "How can anyone forget him? He has to be the cutest thing to walk this earth!" Gilbert said, who was not trying to hold back an (awesome) squee, cos that would be unmanly, and Gilbert was very manly and awesome, ignoring Antonio's exclaim about how 'his Lovi was so much cuter!'

Francis ignored the Spanish boy and turned to find Matthew. It took him a moment to remember he was there, he was so quiet it was easy to overlook him. "Ah, Matthew! Come meet one of the new students, mon frere!"

"E-eh?" Matthew looked startled, surprised that someone had recognized him. "Ah...okay." He said looking over at the new boy. Noticing the smirk on the other's face, he immediately turned a light pink color and started to stutter out a greeting. "H-hello...I'm M-Matthew...welcome to the school..."

"Nice to meet you, Matthew," Gilbert grinned, "I'm the awesome Gilbert. You'll probably meet my brother Ludwig later on, the not-so-awesome Italian kid dragged him off a few minutes ago."

"O-oh?" Glancing over at the irritated Italian that Antonio had pulled into his arms, "Feli you mean? Yeah, he's really nice" Matthew said with a smile, "When he notices me." He said adding the last part in a mutter, hoping Gilbert wouldn't hear.

"Well, he's just not that awesome, is he?" Gilbert said, hearing the muttered addition to the boy's statement, pulling Matthew over and slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go hang together after classes, okay?"

Francis snorted, seeing the German student was already fond of their resident Canadian.

Blushing harder, Matthew could barely get out his affirmative. "Y-yeah, okay...B-but I have to go now...I was just on my way to see my brother. He said he needed my help with..something..."

Gilbert reluctantly let him go, ignoring a grumble from Lovino about "idiots" and "potato bastards". "Sure thing, Mattie. We're going to be awesome friends, I just know it!"

Francis laughed as Matthew scurried away, his face as red as Antonio's tomatoes.

"Okay! Let's continue with the tour!" Gilbert said with renewed vigor, already formulating a plan to make the Canadian fall deeply in love with him.

"Just remember to lock the doors at night, mon frere," Francis told him. "A few of the students like to pay people...visits, at night. And don't mind if you hear noises from Tino or Berwald's rooms, mostly Berwald's." He figured no one needed to know what the Nordics tended to get into half the time.

"Or Yao's!" Antonio threw in cheerily, completely oblivious to the look that Gilbert was throwing the other two. Lovino, fed up with what was being slightly-more-than-implied, started to tug on Antonio's wrist. "Come on, bastard. The sooner we get over with this, the sooner I can make sure that other potato bastard didn't do anything to Feli."

Antonio turned to the scowling boy, "Ahh! It's so cute how you care about your brother!" He cheered before flinging his arms around the boy and nuzzling his nose in the other's hair.

"Dammnit, you tomato freak, let go!" Lovino wriggled in his grip. Gilbert just snickered at their antics. "So who else is in this place? No one as awesome as we are, right, guys?"

"Of course not, mon cher. No one could ever dream of being this_..."awesome"_ as you put it." Francis said. "But there are very interesting characters at this school...makes life more of an aventure."

"Yeah?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

He was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling at another student.

"You bloody git!" They heard the yell in a British accent. "Haha, Artie! You should have been watching where you're going!" They turned the corner to see a blushing blonde picking up books that were scattered across the ground and another blonde, this one with glasses, laughing and trying to help.

"You two should just get a room already," Lovino told them with a grumble. "Are you bugging him again, you stupid burger?"

"Just trying to be heroic, that's all!" Alfred grinned broadly, even as Arthur snatched his books away.

"Well, stop. It causes headaches for everyone who has a brain." Lovino said grumpily.

"Ah, Lovi, why do you have to be so mean about it? I think it's cute!" Antonio said as he watched the two teens interact.

"My point exactly..." Lovino said under his breath as Arthur looked up and sent the Spaniard a glare. "Cute? What the hell is cute about this situation?"

"It's obvious Monsieurs Arthur and Alfred love each other, as much as they argue every day, oui?" Francis winked conspiratorially at Gilbert.

"Shut up, you bloody frog!" Arthur scowled.

"L-love?" Alfred, who was completely oblivious up until this point, stuttered out. "W-well...I gotta go do...something..Bye!" He yelled quickly dashing off down the hall, trying to hide his blush.

"Hm...seems like they haven't confessed to each other yet." Francis stated, ignoring the fact that Arthur was still there, grumbling something about a "bloody frog" and swearing colourfully.

Lovino shook his head at the whole thing. "I'm going back. You're all a bunch of idiots. And that burger bastard is a wimpy."

"But Lovi~! We need to show Gil around the school!" Antonio said, grabbing Lovino's wrist and tugging it back towards the group.

"Hrmph. Fine. But you guys better not try to pull anything." He said, crossing his arms. Antonio smiled and hugged the Italian to his chest. "Ah~ Te amo, Lovinito~"

Lovino promptly began to flail his limbs, landing one good hit on the other boy's chest, causing him to let go.

"Geh, they are so _mushy._" Gilbert said, fake-gagging himself.

"Oh~ But I'm sure there's a certain Canadienne you would like to get câlin avec, non?" Francis said to a now-blushing Gilbert.

"Hey, that's my business. Besides, you know anyone I go out with has to be awesome like me, right?" Gilbert smirked. "Anything else we should avoid?"

He was cut off from anything more by a shout, then a loud clang, followed by a wok crashing through a nearby door and rolling down the hallway, slowly coming to a stop at their feet.

"Ivan! What are you doing, aru? Geez, you're going to cause a scene." An irate voice that held a distinct Chinese accent.

"Yao-Yao, why were you trying to attack me with the wok again?" A Russian's voice, which sent a shiver down everyone's back.

"Why? Why do you have your _pipe_?"

"I like my pipe, da?"

"Why do either of them have a _wok or pipe_?" Gilbert asked in a low hiss.

"That's their version of a lover's spat, I guess," Francis sweat dropped, trying to smile. "Don't annoy Yao, he's also a martial arts student. And Ivan's...well, he's one of the school bullies. How they ended up friends, escapes all of us."

Gilbert nodded as they edged towards the turn in the hallway-there was no other way out, sadly, seeing as to how they were on the second floor-and they quickly saw how they were a _bit_ more than 'friends.'

Ivan had the Chinese man pushed against the wall, a leg wedged between the other's, one hand holding both of Yao's above his head while the other found its way up the smaller man's shirt, the two locked in a rather...intimate...kiss.

Francis drew their attention by whistling at the sight of them, making Lovino facepalm and Antonio laugh.

"Mon frere, you two should really get a better room! Even Tino and Berwald aren't so violent in their passions!"

"他妈的" The smaller of the two swore quietly as the Russian pulled away.

"Ah, you are right Francis." The Russian said, picking up the Chinese man and throwing him over his shoulder like a bag of rice. "Now if you will excuse us." The pair disappeared, and the group was positive that if they were to go back to the dorms any time soon they would be scarred beyond belief.

Lovino's eye twitched while Gilbert looked totally embarrassed by this turn of events.

"Well!" Francis clapped his hands together. "Shall we go and bond over a delicious meal? Surely, that can't go wrong at all!"

"Ve~ Big Brother Francis! Can it be pasta, please?" They looked up to see Feliciano, Kiki, and a disturbed Ludwig standing at the other side of the hallway, apparently having seen the same display as they just had witnessed.

"Was that...those two...was that NORMAL for the dorms?" Ludwig couldn't help voicing the same thought his brother seemed to be wondering.

"Ve~ Yeah! Ivan&Yao and Tino&Berwald and Fratello&'Toni and Kiku-chan&Mr. Heracles and-" Ludwig cut him off as he heard his older brother snicker. "T-that many people, huh?"

"CH-CHIGII! FELI, YOU IDIOT, DON'T GO SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Lovino said, his face a healthy shade of red.

"I...I think I'll go get settled in. By myself," Ludwig sweat dropped just imagining how interesting the school year was going to be.

"B-but Ludwig~ We were go get pasta! Ve. Right Ludi? Right?" Feliciano tugged on Ludwig's shirtsleeve, looking close to tears.

Sighing as he knew he couldn't say 'no' to the Italian ready to cry, Ludwig patted his hand. "Ja, we'll go get pasta, Feliciano. Happy?"

"Ve~ Very!" He threw his arms around the blonde, all but jumping up and down in excitement.

Ludwig restrained him and looked over to their Japanese friend. "Kiku-san, shall we go? I think Gilbert will be fine with the other two." He hoped.

"Chigi! No, I'm not leaving Feliciano alone with those two." Lovino said, sending a glare over to the blonde whom his younger brother was clinging to.

"Ah~ Then let's all finish the tour together!" Antonio said happily.

The blond German facepalmed as he imagined what else could happen. "Ja, I suppose we should. Very well, then, you can lead on."

The group-Feli-decided they wanted to head out to the new Italian restaurant that had opened the week before, right down the street from the school. "So..they just let you wander off the campus?" Gilbert asked as the group walked out the front gates.

"Ve~ It matter's what dorms your in. It's all based on your RA. The administrators don't like to deal with that kind of stuff." Feliciano explained as they walked through the doors of the restaurant.

"If the RA we're dealing with is that sleepy Greek, no surprise he can get away with this," Ludwig figured. "Does he even do anything besides sleep on the couch?"

"Ve~ Yeah! He and Ki-" Feli was cut off by the quite Japanese boy reminding him he had to look at the menu to know what kind of pasta he wanted, blushing furiously as the rest of the group tried to hold back snickers.

Lovino had started yelling at Antonio again, trying to worm out of his arms and glaring at Ludwig. On the other hand, Francis was just chuckling at the whole thing.

When they had placed their orders, the two boys were who were new started to question the others about the school.

Ludwig, not surprisingly, was embarrassingly blunt. "Does everyone need to have a roommate in the dorms?" He was thinking just how potentially annoying it could be, with the Italian, and then not even thinking that Kiku might sneak around to see the Greek RA.

"Yeah, but most people (in our dorms) sneak out to see someone else...But you have one of the rooms with three people, non?" Francis said.

"Ja," Ludwig grumbled. "That's normal, right? Since we can't petition to move now..."

"Si~ But in _our _dorms it doesn't really matter, does it?" Antonio said, a slight smirk dancing across his face. "Our RA doesn't care where we 'sleep' as long as none of us are dead or sick..."

Lovino smacked him upside the head, saying something in Italian about perverted Spaniards. Ludwig kindly didn't point out that Kiku was blushing madly at Antonio's comments.

"So we could go visit the others without having to tell anyone?" Gilbert smiled. He was thinking of finding out where that adorable Canadian was staying, and paying him a...visit.

"Oui, but only if they are in our dorms. If they have a strict RA then that's an issue you'll have to figure out on your own." A sly smirk crossed Francis's face "Heureusement pour vous, notre petit Matthew est dans les dortoirs comme nous."

Gilbert's grin became larger, as he seemed to get the gist of what Francis was saying. "Even if that was a problem, I'm too awesome to worry about that!"

Ludwig shrugged when he got curious looks from Antonio and Francis. "If he gets into trouble, that's on you, not me. I stay out of his shenanigans."

"Ah! That reminds me! Lovi~ ¿vendrás a mi habitación esta noche? Tengo algo que dar." Antonio asked in rapid Spanish. "v-va bene" came the answer in Italian.

"Hm, so it seems you will be needing the room tonight, non?" Francis asked, the only other one who could make out the rapid Spanish.

"Si~"

Gilbert made a face as he caught on to something. "So where are we staying tonight, if they're going to kick us out for their business?"

"Well, you shall be staying with mon cher Mathieu, non? His frère should be no problem, seeing as he will probablement se faufiler dans la chambre d'Arthur." Francis said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Gilbert grinned. "That's an awesome idea! He looks like he needs a friend, too!"

"As long as you don't scare him, bruder," Ludwig snorted. He was still trying to ignore the clingy Feliciano.

"Ehi, fratello, che vuol dire che Toni e stanno per essere fare i bambini?" Feliciano asked with an innocent look on his face.

"N-No, bastardo."

"Ah giusto! È il vostro anniversario, non è vero?"

"A-ah, sì."

"Buon divertimento~"

The other's looked on with slightly confused looks on their faces, save Antonio who could understand bits of the rapid Italian, as the brothers talked.

"Well, I'm sure we can let them alone for a while, oui?" Francis smiled at the others. "Perhaps we should plan a party tonight, in support of Antonio and Lovino's anniversary, of sorts."

"That would be such an awesome idea!" Gilbert went for it, "almost-as-awesome-as-me!"

"hacer bebés?" The Spaniard asked in an amused tone.

"stai zitto" The blushing Italian said in response. Antonio turned to the rest of the group. "A party sounds like fun!"

"I think this is going to mean a lot of beer tonight..." Ludwig sighed. "Bruder, we should get some before they decide to kick you out tonight."

"Kann ich nur ein wenig zuerst?" Gilbert asked in a pleading tone.

"Nein."

"Bitte?"

"Nein."

"Wenn ich gut bin?"

"Vielleicht, wenn Sie aus dem Ärger."

"Ehrfurcht gebietend!" Gilbert exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Francis smiled. He knew things were going to get very interesting with the new brothers around, very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I already have the first 4 chapters edited and ready to go up...And I'm kind of bored right now, so, another chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I [we] own nothing...**

**Again, anything that is not english can go into google translate. [[If you would prefer 'em somewhere like at the bottom of the fic or in parentheses next to the words, tell me...I might go back and put 'em in...]]**

**Review~!**

* * *

Lovino sighed as the class progressed with absolutely no interesting things happening. Damned Spanish class, he couldn't see why, if Antonio wanted for him to learn Spanish bad enough, the tomato bastard didn't just teach it to him, himself. Ignoring the fact that he had tried, and received many injuries via head-butts to the stomach. Letting out another sigh of disinterest, Lovino found his thoughts drowning out what the teacher was droning on about-Spanish being an easy language for him (and the fact that Antonio could always help him, not that he would ask that bastard) he didn't worry about missing the lesson. It had been Antonio and his first year anniversary and the Spanish boy had given him a promise ring, causing him to have immediately flushed pink. Lovino was startled out of his reverie when the shrill bell went off, signaling the end of class. He sighed as he gathered the rest of his books, when he exited the room he saw his boyfriend standing by the door, wearing his perpetual happy smile.

"What are you doing here already, tomato bastard?" Lovino grumbled. He wondered if his brother was clinging to Ludwig, and where he was, too.

"Our teacher let us out early, so I thought I'd come pick up my precious Lovinito and walk him to lunch!" The Spaniard said happily, slipping his hand into the other's and intertwining their fingers.

Lovino flushed a little, both with embarrassment and a bit of anger, but let him, and ignored the happily-singing Spanish boy as he kept an eye out for his brother.

Walking into the cafeteria, Lovino noticed his younger brother clinging to 'that blonde bastard' chatting away to Kiku and sitting next to Antonio's roommates, one of which flirting with a blonde that looked a lot like that annoying hamburger bastard and the other trying to cop a feel of anyone around him.

Gilbert smiled innocently at the Canadian boy, he was just too cute! "How did you turn out so awesomely different from your brother, Matthew?" Not that he cared much about the brother, but still!

Lovino spotted Francis trying for a tanned girl with brown pigtails, and rolled his eyes at the fight. She would never give in if she didn't need help in every subject. "Idiot."

"Fratello~!" Feliciano exclaimed, noticing his brother. Letting go of the blonde, Feli excitedly threw his arms around Lovino, almost knocking him over, bringing Antonio with him seeing as to how they were still holding hands.

Lovino cursed as he ended up squished between Feliciano and Antonio both. "Stop that, it's embarrassing!"

Gilbert and Francis were both trying not to laugh at the sight, and failing miserably.

Simultaneously getting the same idea, Francis and Gilbert got up from where they were sitting-throwing a quick wink to the ones they were flirting with, respectively-and promptly hug-attacked the other three that stood in an embrace.

"Maledizione!" Lovino shouted, just as Gilbert and Francis tackling them and sent all five of them to the floor in a flailing, laughing, screeching mass.

"Ve~!"

"Kesesesese!"

Ludwig let out a soft groan when he saw the mass of bodies topple to the ground. Looking around, he could spot almost no teachers, and the ones that were there didn't seem to care about the havoc being caused. "Do any of the teachers even _care_ that there are children wreaking chaos?" Ludwig asked. The only reply that he got was a look from the Canadian's face that clearly read 'what do you think?'

Francis laughed as he sat up, arguably sitting half on Lovino as he did. "Non, Ludwig, the teachers let us do anything. As long as no one starts a fight..."

"or dies." Lovino put in helpfully, trying to shove the Frenchman off his person.

"Just a ray of sunshine, you are mon cher Lovi." Francis said, acting if his shoves were nothing.

Gilbert laughed as he got up, dusting himself off before going back to sit with the Canadian. "You'd have to be really stupid to get into trouble here. But we're too awesome for that!"

"Dumbass..." Lovino muttered, sitting across from his brother who had moved back to cling to Ludwig. Antonio, who had slid into the seat next to Lovino's, looked over to Gilbert, "Haha, even someone really stupid couldn't get in trouble~"

"Exhibit A.."

"Ve~ don't be mean to Antonio, fratello!" Feliciano gave a characteristic, absent-minded smile.

"Well, at least they make sure you're passing your classes, right?" Ludwig mumbled, poking at his food.

"Oui, but most people who come here are a lot à puce than they let on.." Francis answered as Lovino sent a glare towards his brother.

Ludwig clearly doubted that as he looked at the Italian brothers and Francis. "...Ja, if you saw so." He suddenly decided his wurst was MUCH more interesting.

"Ludwig! Ludwig~! Ludi~!" Felicano was tugging on Ludwig's sleeve, "Hey, Ludi! Why are you eating that nasty wurst? You should eat pasta! It's yummy! You can share with me~!" Ludwig sighed as he looked down at the hyper boy next to him. _The look on Feliciano's face is so cute_, Ludwig blushed at the thought, but realized that he just couldn't say no to the Italian boy. Letting out a soft groan, Ludwig gave up with a (and probably not his last) sigh, and turned to the boy next to him. "Ja, ja, fine."

Gilbert snickered at his brother, while Lovino swore up a storm. "Don't you do anything weird to my brother, you macho potato!" the other Italian told him.

Feliciano noticed Ludwig turn an adorable shade of red as the blonde stuttered out a "I-I'm not doing a-anything!"

Lovino seemed to be dubious, but turned back to his own food as he kept glaring at Ludwig. He hoped lunch wouldn't be long.

Almost as if answering his thoughts, the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period.

"Finally," Ludwig sighed, getting up and hurrying to toss out the disposable plates and get to class. Of course, someone wasn't about to let him go quietly.

"WEST!" Gilbert-and his ridiculous nickname for Ludwig-shouted before the blonde could leave. Sighing, Ludwig turned to face his brother. "What is it, 'Osten'?" he asked back, mocking the nickname. Instead of getting offended, Gilbert took the teasing in stride, puffing out his chest in a proud manner. "West, were going to skip next period to-" Before he could finish, Ludwig had cut him off. "Bruder, I'm not going to get involved with your antics." He said, turning to leave the building-with his little Italian attached to his arm.

"Ah, let him go," Francis assured Gilbert. "He can cover for us if we get into trouble."

"But...we're not going to do a-" Antonio was cut off suddenly when a hand covered his mouth. "Shhh...It's more fun if we let him think we're up to something" Gilbert hissed into his ear, before noting Matthew walking past and grabbing him. "Either way, we can just take vögelchen, ja?"

"V-vogelchen?" Matthew blushed furiously. He didn't want to get involved in any of their shenanigans! It was bad enough when he got blamed for anything Alfred did!

"Ja. Vögelchen. And it's okay! We're not going to do anything bad. Just go back to the dorms and play some 'getting to know you' games." Gilbert said innocently. Lovino growled and stalked off with a smiling Antonio following him. "I promise Lovino will be there, and he never let's anything _fun_ happen, ja?"

Matthew sweat dropped, but smiled. "Yes, I hope so, eh." He could hear Ludwig cursing a blue streak in German down the hallway. No doubt it would be an...interesting day.

Walking into their dorm, Francis noticed that Gilbert had already pulled his little Canadian into the love seat with him, and Antonio cuddling up with Lovino on the couch. Deciding it would be best to give the couple-to-be some room, he sauntered over to the couch the cuddly-couple was sitting on and, gracefully, sat down on the open end.

Lovino growled as he tried to wiggle away from Antonio, glaring daggers at Francis. "You! Get him off of me, you wine bastard!"

"Ahh~ but it is just l'amour, mon cher Lovi~" Francis said, shooting Lovino a smirk.

Lovino swore again in Italian, while Gilbert laughed at them. He was too awesome to be fighting like that! "Say, Mattie, you want to go somewhere more awesome?" he smiled innocently at the Canadian.

"Uhh..." Matthew turned an interesting shade of read that amused Gilbert to no end. Before Gilbert had the chance to respond, Arthur walked into the room.

"What's up, limey?" Gilbert looked up at Arthur. He smirked when the thick eyebrows came down into a frown at him.

"Don't call me that." Arthur said in his slight-British accent. "ARTIE!" a voice called from behind him. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, EITHER!" he said turning on the laughing American.

"At least I didn't insult your cooking again," the American pointed out. "So, what's for dinner tonight, anyhow?"

That earned him a hit to his head from Arthur.

"Bloody git." The rant that was destined to follow those words was cut short by a loud bang that came from the direction of the doorway.

Yao dashed in and tried to throw the door closed, only to have it bounce back open as he ran past the group and towards the stairs going up. "I can't believe you attacked the teacher, aru!" the Chinese boy was telling his pursuer. "And I'm not thanking you for class being cancelled today!"

"But Yao-Yao! Now we can spend more time together, da?" The Russian boy said, chasing the infuriated boy, who had taken to swearing in Chinese.

Francis figured that Ivan would do something like that. It just seemed so...Ivan. "Ah, love is never easy, oui, Antonio?" He chuckled seeing the Spanish boy again trying to cuddle Lovino, only to get pushed away with a hand to the forehead.

"A-ah, Si." He struggled out. "Ahhhhh! Lovi! Don't touch there." Lovino turned a shade redder, either out of embarrassment or anger-or perhaps both-before spitting out "Pervert!" along with all the colourful swears he knew in different languages.

"Hmm..he got some French and German in there, too." Gilbert said, looking impressed.

"Oui, of course! He would have learned it from us, after all, mon frere!" Francis laughed. At least Matthew didn't look totally uncomfortable next to Gilbert, though the little blond was hiding his face in his bear plushie's fur.

"Mattie!" Gilbert exclaimed randomly, pulling the blonde to his chest. The quite boy looked up at Gilbert to see an amused smirk from the sight of his blush.

"We're having a party later tonight over here, you want to come along? You can be my totally awesome guest!" Gilbert smiled. He'd show that his date was way cuter than the ditzy Italian his brother had.

"O-oh! Uh...S-sure. T-that'd be n-nice." Matthew said, feeling his cheeks warm.

Gilbert chuckled as he hugged the Canadian close. He enjoyed the quiet boy's company, and he wasn't annoying like the American idiot. He could get used to this.

Everyone who was still in the room turned when they heard a rather load moan coming from the Italian in Antonio's arms. "C-chigii!" Pants, gasping sharply when Antonio twirled his finger in the younger boy's curl, broke up Lovino's words. "I...told you-not...to..t-t-touch th-there...bast..ard" The boy's face was an attractive shade of red and Antonio, already knowing why his precious little Lovi was behaving in such a manner, pinched the curl with his fingers, muffling the smaller man's moans by covering his mouth with his own. Carrying Lovino Bridal-style, Antonio brought them to his room and slammed the door shut, never breaking their kiss.

Matthew blushed at the scene that had just unfolded as Francis chuckled and Gilbert snickered.

Arthur muttered a quiet "Bloody hell" As they heard the sounds floating form the room, while Alfred looked like he was trying to forget what he had just seen.

"Well, at least it's now quieter," Gilbert chuckled. "Maybe we should go somewhere else. Unless we're worried about that giant Russian being up to something..."

Matthew looked up at Gilbert, who was still hugging him close. Noticing that his back was pulled flush against Gilbert's chest with now space in between them, Matthew turned a bright red, darkening when they hear a particularly loud moan coming from the room the two boys had just fled into. Standing abruptly, he grabbed Gilbert's wrist and started to pull the other out of the room, gaining surprised exclamations.

"B-birdie! Where are we going?" Realizing he still had Gilbert's wrist in his hand, Matthew dropped it and hoped Gilbert didn't notice his blush getting even darker.

Gilbert grinned as he pulls Matthew close again. "Let's go somewhere else, it'll be an awesome time with just the two of us!"

Alfred was burying his hands in his face, trying to ignore everything, and mumbling about how it must have been something in the school's water.

Sighing, Arthur decided it would be best to leave and take Alfred with him. Prying off one of the hands that were covering the other's face, Arthur interlocked their fingers and started to walk them to his dorm room.

"Arthur, mon amour! Comment adorable vous regardez avec votre mignon petit Américain!" He called after them, earning a confused look from Alfred and an enraged "Shut it, damn frog!" from Arthur.

"Ahh ~ une telle chose de merveilleux, l'amour. Tous les couples d'amoureux, comment réconfortant." Francis smirked, "Je pense que cette année sera une bonne année pour l'amour."

Alfred blinked when he realized what was going on. Unfortunately, the way to Arthur's dorm room took them past the Bad Friends Trio's room, and he could hear muffled Spanish and Italian drifting out. "Maybe we should go get dinner, from like McD's?" Alfred had a feeling it would be a while before he could walk into the dorms without seeing something that would require years of therapy.

Glancing at the boy, Arthur saw the look on his face, sighed and agreed. "But only this once, understand?" He had said, knowing full well that was not the first time, nor would it be the last, that he had uttered those words.

The America grinned and grabbed his wrist. "Great! Don't worry, Arthur, the hero will save your sanity and treat ya!" He dragged the British boy back outside.

Francis was sitting on the couch when a brunette walked in, nose buried in a book and not noticing the blonde as he passed until an arm shot out, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist and pulling him into the blonde's lap. Leaving a trail of kisses from the brunette's shoulder, up his neck and jaw, stopping when he reached the boy's ear, Francis whispered a husky "Bonjour, mon amour, mon petit Paco." into his ear, causing the boy to let out a small moan. "F-Francis.."

Heracles shuffled through the room about then, yawning and looking like he was either ignoring them, or hadn't yet noticed. Most likely, he was just looking for another flat surface to nap on.

Looking up at the two of them, Hercales noticed he was not the only one in the room, and it would probably not be a good idea to fall asleep with the French boy so close to his boyfriend, if he's not there he can't be blamed for anything that happens between the two.

"Have either of you seen, Kiku? I need to...talk to him about something..." The Greek man asked.

"Ah, non, we last saw him off with Ludwig and Feliciano," Francis smiled innocently. "They might be returning soon, oui?"

Before Hercales could respond, the door opened and Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku walked in.

"Ah! Kiku...I was wondering if you had a...moment. I need to..talk to you.." Hercales requested.

"We'll give you two some privacy for this, Kiku," Ludwig waved to the Japanese boy as he moved to leave for their dorm room. He still had Feliciano latched to him, too.

Francis chuckled as a faint blush colored Kiku's cheeks, and he mumbled something in Japanese.

Watching as Francis decided it would be best to continue in another room, carrying Francisco out, Hercales leant down to place a light kiss on Kiku's cheek, smiling lazily as a blush spread across the boy's face.

Francis grinned as they seated themselves in the next room. "Where were we, mi amour?" At least, he would have said all that, if they hadn't been distracted by the sound of someone coming out of the dorms.

Sliding the younger boy off his lap, Francis had just enough time to move an adequate amount of space away from the Spaniard before Antonio turned and saw them.

Lovino was making his way out, hastily putting his shirt back on, when he noticed Francis and his boy. "Antonio's going to kill you, amigo," he warned the Frenchman.

Glancing at the younger man who had been previously seated on his lap, Francis paled slightly. "O-oui..."

"Panchito! Franny! What are you guys doing out here?" The cheery Spaniard said.

Lovino just shook his head while Francis smiled. "We were enjoying time together, oui, Paco?"

"A-ah..Si." The boy flushed at the thought of how _exactly_ they were enjoying their time. "Anyway," Francis continued, trying to talk his way out of trouble. "Feli, Ludwig, and Kiku came back. Kiku seemed a bit...ah, _busy_..with our RA...I'm pretty sure Feli and Ludwig are sitting there _alone_ in their dorms."

Hearing this, Lovino let out a swear and immediately grabbed Antonio's wrist and pulled them towards Feliciano's dorm room.

"C'mon, tomato jerk!"

Francis smiled as he saw Antonio getting dragged off, before turning back to his companion. "Now, where were we?"

Leaning towards the older male, trying to get rid of the space between them, smirking, "Oh...right about...here." Francisco muttered before closing the gap, pressing his lips to the Frenchman, who had lifted him back onto his lap and was currently trying to deepen their kiss, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth, tilting the younger's head for better access. Moving down the his neck, Francis took a moment to admire the smooth, tan skin before licking the younger's pulse point, sucking and biting to leave a hicky there to show _who_ the boy belonged to. Moving back to the boy's lips, Francis kissed him passionately, slipping his hands under the hem of Francisco's shirt, earning a moan from the boy, and started to stroke his torso, pushing the shirt up as he worked his way up the boy.

Antonio was laughing—cooing over how 'cute' he was being—about Lovino worrying too much about Feliciano and Ludwig. "And furthermore, why are you even worried about Franci-Dio mio!" He caught sight of Francis and his boy on the couch.

"Francis Bonnefoy!" Hearing the tone in Antonio's voice, Francis immediately jumped off the boy he had pinned to the couch, sitting, back ramrod straight. Sensing the dark aura that had started to form around the Spaniard, Lovino decided it would be best to take cover...on the other side of the room.

"Ah, Antonio, I was just showing him my love, with his consent, of course. Oui, Paco?" Francis blew a kiss to his companion and winked at him before smiling innocently at the Spaniard.

"A-ah .. sí ... Es bien Toño. Lo amo, y él me ama. Al igual que usted y Lovino, ¿no?" Francisco looked at him with pleading eyes.

"S-Sí ... supongo ... Pero eres tan joven, Panchito! ¿No puedes esperar? Por favor?" Antonio tried to implore.

"Antonio, you know you're not going to change his mind that easily, right?" Lovino rolled his eyes. At least no one was screaming molestation, yet.

"A-ah..Si..." Antonio sent a smile over to Lovino. "How about...wait 'till you're 15?" Turning his smile to his brother, "Then we can do a whole 'Need to know' deal. If I don't need to know _don't tell me_, but if it's super important, don't hide it from me. Okay?" Lovino scoffed, believing the boy wouldn't give in to easily. "Okay!" The cheery confirmation shocked two of the room's occupants—shocked merely because of how easily the boy gave in, knowing his birthday was in the next couple of days, which Antonio seemed to have forgotten, but never being one to give up so quickly— and made his bother extremely happy.

"Buenas! Now, who wants ice cream?" Lovino sent Antonio a look that clearly read 'why do I go out with you?' and told him "We're not five, bastard!"

Francis pouted faintly as he sat to the side. "Paco, chere...are you sure about that?" Though he wondered if the younger Spanish boy didn't have something up his sleeve...

Turing to his boyfriend, Francisco smirked lightly, and leant close to whisper in his ear, "Si, it's my birthday in just a couple of days, Yo nunca te haría esperar mucho tiempo, querido." the boy all but purred in his ear. "Mon cher, comment vous me tente pas." Francis placed a sweet kiss on the other's lips.

"Loviii~ Look how cute they are!" Antonio exclaimed, latching onto the temperamental boy.

Lovino rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's change in attitude. "First you tell him to wait, then you squeal over how cute it is for your brother to be cuddling with Francis? Dio mio...let's go get your damn ice cream."

Antonio squealed in excitement, "Lovi! Lovi! Will you share with me?"

"Gah, calm down! Che palle." Lovino grumbled. "Fine, we'll get your ice cream, just stop hugging me like that!" They departed with just as much bickering and laughter between them as before.

As they walked out the door, Antonio spotted Gilbert and Matthew on a bench and decided that they should all go on a date together-they being Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Francisco, Gilbert, and Matthew. Going back inside, he called Francis and Francisco, ignoring that at this point the two were engaged in a make-out session, and told them his plan, before moving to go get Gilbert. Francis, knowing they had no choice but to follow, lifted himself off the couch, then proceeded to lift Francisco bridal style. Walking to where Lovino was watching his boyfriend break up the moment between Gilbert and Matthew, telling them of his plan, Francis put down his own boyfriend and stood behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. "Why is it every time there is sugar involved, Antonio starts acting like a five year old?" Lovino asked Francis, to which his only response was "It's the way he is."

"Are you going to be treating us to this, Antonio?" Gilbert grinned. "It'd be awesome if you were offering to."

Lovino kicked Antonio in the ankle, trying to tell him 'You're an idiot if you didn't think of that'.

Antonio pouted slightly, thought for a bit—Lovino told Antonio not to think to hard because he might hurt himself, just to spite him—then smiled. "Yeah! A' course!" Lovino hit Gilbert, "Don't make him pay for all your shit, bastard!"

"Lovi~ Language!" Antonio said in a sing-song voice.

Gilbert snickered at the pair, figuring at least it would get them out of the dorms for a while. "So, what awesome place are we going to?"

"There's this place in the shopping center down the road." Antonio started, grabbing Lovino's hand as they walked off campus. "It's the only place Tonio likes to go because they have tomato ice cream." Francis finished as Lovino yelled at Antonio who was just laughing.

Gilbert just shook his head good-naturedly. "Still obsessed with tomatoes after all these years..." He took Matthew's hand and followed along anyhow. At least they had time away from the blonde's brother, and Gilbert figured Ludwig would want to spend time with Feliciano, without Lovino cursing a storm at them.

Entering the small ice cream shop, the group quickly found a booth in the corner of the shop and made their way to it. "Okay. Who wants what?" Antonio asked, getting up to receive their orders. "Francis! Francis!" Francisco tugged on the older male's sleeve, "Can we share a chocolate one? Por favor? Por favor~?" He asked, bouncing in his seat. "Oui, oui. Calmez-vous, Paco, cher."

"Hey, Birdie, what do you want?" the albino smiled at his companion. "It'd be awesome to try something new, right?"

"E-eh?" Matthew looked up at Gilbert, "W-well, they have a maple syrup flavour..."

"Maple syrup, then!" Gilbert told his friend. Lovino kicked Antonio lightly in the ankle.

"Go get your ice cream you were whining for, tomato bastard!"

"Okay!" Antonio cheered and went to go place their orders. When he came back, he handed each couple their ice cream respectively and sat down next to Lovino.

While the three couples were having their ice cream together, Arthur had to put up with a gluttonous American stuffing himself with fast food just down the road.

"C'mon Iggy! You have to eat your burger too!" Alfred said, pushing a bag towards the British boy. "Ugh. I hate your greasy American fast food. And don't call me Iggy!" Arthur responded, leaning across the table to hit Alfred on the back of his head, then shoved a French fry into his own mouth, chewing angrily.

"It's not that different from your fish 'n' chips," Alfred told him, with his mouth full. "How about ketchup, then? And it's still better than your scones!"

"Stupid, bloody Americans." Arthur mumbled under his breath, before deciding it would be best to just give in. "Ok, ok. Fine. I'll eat your bloody food." He said, taking a bite out of his burger.

Alfred grinned before he took a noisy slurp of his cola. "We should go to the football game tonight. You need to get out more from that stuffy moldy library!"

Arthur sighed, "Fine. Fine. Whatever. Just afterwards, make sure you finish your work. As the Vice you have responsibilities."

"_Yes,_ Mr. President." Alfred responded in a contemptuous tone, mock saluting.

Even if Arthur sometimes nagged at him about that, Alfred smiled at him. He did like the British student a lot, even if the consensus around the dorm was that he intentionally pushed his buttons all the time.

Thinking back to what Francis had said about loving him, it freaked him out. He wasn't in love with Arthur, was he? Francis just says things like that, him and his "l'amour". And what ever Tony was going on about "cute"...well, Tony thinks *everything* is cute...right? The more he thought on it, the more he realized that, fuck, he's in love with the grumpy Brit.

Finishing up his food, Alfred grinned at his friend. "Think we should check up on the rest of the dorm before we head out? Make sure there's no property damage or something?"

"It...would be for the best, I think." Arthur replied, grimacing at the thought of what they might find. He sighed, _this is going to be a _long _year._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the Favs. and Alerts! 3**

**So...I have this chapter and four edited and ready to go up [I can post it now or closer to when I have chapter five ready...let me know when you want it...]. Again, google translate is your best friend. Or, I you want, I can put the translations somewhere in the story [at the start or the end...or next to the words. I don't know..XD]**

**Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: I [we] own nothing. **

* * *

Alfred and Arthur walked into the dorms and froze. Heracles was pinning Kiku down to the couch, kissing him deeply. "Woah!" Alfred yelled, turning around with his hand covering his eyes, while Arthur cleared his throat and looked away.

"Jeez, you two! Get a room like everyone else!" Alfred told them.

Heracles at least had the grace to look a little embarrassed, if sleepily so, and got up off the couch, tugging Kiku with him. "We didn't expect anyone to be back for a while."

Watching their RA pull the Japanese boy into another room, Arthur decided it would be best to leave the dorms before they came across anybody else.

"Oh, yeah, it looks like we'll need repairs to the wall again," Alfred commented, noticing a hole that was about the size of Yao's wok. "I guess Ivan was being weird again." Arthur sighed, "I really wish they would stop destroying school property."

"Yeah, whatever. At least they are the only ones that actually do significant damage..." Alfred said, inspecting the wall.

"Anyway, lets just go tell Headmaster about it."

"Pft, a lot that would do. Old man Rome doesn't care. Hahaha. Looks like another do-it-yourself job!"

"Just- let's go."

Ludwig was seated in his dorm room, trying not to blush as Feliciano snuggled into his side while watching a movie together.

Ludwig sighed faintly, though he didn't really object to the close contact. "I don't know why you want to watch this...are you even paying attention?"

"Ve~ Of course I am~!" Feliciano replied, nuzzling his face into Ludwig's neck, "Mmm~ Ludwig is so warm and strong!" Pulling back, the Italian sent the blonde a smile, "And he smell's good too~!"

The German blushed brightly. "Don't say such ridiculous things," he grumbled. At least the movie was halfway over already...

"Ve~ But I love, Ludwig~!" Blushing brighter the German cleared his throat. "Don't be silly. Last time you saw me was when we were little." Feliciano sent a confused look up to the other, "Ve, yeah, but I never stopped missing Ludwig! Because I loved Ludwig then and I still love him now~!"

Despite the red on his cheeks, Ludwig tried to ignore Feliciano. Still, he slipped an arm around the bubbly Italian and was totally not trying to pull him a little closer. "Don't be silly."

Leaning up, Feliciano placed a kiss on Ludwig's cheek, before settling in, snuggling up against the German's side.

"At least it's relatively quiet now..." Ludwig was just happy he wasn't subject to hearing Feliciano's brother and the Spanish idiot down the hall. That was rather frightening, he thought.

Just as he said the last word, the door slammed open revealing the Bad Friend Trio ((as they liked to call themselves when they were younger)) and their boyfriends, or, in Gilbert's case, soon-to-be, if all went well, boyfriend

"OI! WEST! We're gonna have a party tonight so you're gonna come, right? Yes? Cool!"

"Get your hands off my little brother, potato bastard!"

"Francis! Don't touch there!"

The tree yelled simultaneously, causing Feliciano to become confused and Ludwig to turn a bright pink.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ludwig asked, one eyebrow twitching with annoyance. At least Matthew, Francis and Antonio were relatively quiet...

"Ita-chan~!" Antonio yelled, throwing himself at the younger Italian, Matthew had moved behind Gilbert in an attempt to block himself from the insanity, and Francis was trying to cop a feel of his boyfriend. Ludwig groaned, _never mind_ he thought to himself.

"Tonight, you said?" Ludwig decided the sooner they told him anything, the sooner he'd get them out of his room. He planted his foot on Antonio's head, shoving him off Feliciano.

"Si!" Antonio said cheerily, ignoring the fact Ludwig had just shoved him not-so-gently to get him off Feli.

Ludwig sighed, looking to Feli. "Do you want to go to this...party?" he asked hesitantly. He had a feeling it would be crazy with the BFT there.

"Ve~ Yeah! Sounds like fun!" Feliciano replied. "Do you guys wanna finish watching the movie with us?" Feli asked the others. "I'm not going to leave you alone with that potato bastard again! I'm going to stay to make sure he doesn't try anything!" Antonio looked at the pouting boy, "If Lovi's staying, then I will too~!"

Ludwig groaned inwardly, realizing his peaceful time with Feliciano was just ruined for the day.

Gilbert waved at him. "We'll see you tonight at the awesome part, West!" he said, before tugging Matthew out.

Turning to ask the last two boys whether or not they were going to join, Ludwig noticed they were no longer standing by the doorway, but he did hear something from the closet. He decided he didn't want to know. Turning back to the movie, he noticed that Feliciano had latched onto him again and hoped Lovino wouldn't notice.

Thankfully for Ludwig's sanity, the movie ended relatively quickly and uneventfully after that. He decided he was going to try to catch a nap before anything else happened, as he slowly rose, stretching.

"I'm going to take a nap if any one needs me." Ludwig turned to them, "Please don't need me."

Lovino waved him off. "Just go, potato bastard! I can protect my brother!" Ludwig snorted, but wasn't about to argue with that.

"Ve~ But I wanna go with Ludwig!" Feliciano said, pouting as Ludwig walked into his room.

"Feliciano, what if he does something weird to you?" Lovino made a face at him.

Feliciano cocked his head to the side, looking at his brother innocently, "Ve~ Weird? Like what?"

"Ah..err..." Lovino wasn't about to tell his brother _that_, he realized, turning pink. "Just...weird things!"

Antonio chuckled behind his flustered boyfriend. "Feli, your brother is worried, why not stay out here and keep us company?"

Feliciano pouted slightly, but, seeing the look on his brother's face, cheerily agreed.

At least Antonio was not worrying about his little brother, Lovino figured to himself. He couldn't help glancing at the closet door by the hallway.

"F-Francis.."

"What is it, mon cher, Paco?"

"I...nng..Promised Toño..."

Francis sighed, "You and your promises.."

Francisco chuckled and leant up to place a kiss on the older man's cheek. "Toño, Lovino, and Feli are out side. Wanna go join them?" The younger asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Lovino was trying to studiously ignore the two who stumbled from the closet, hair and clothes mussed and Francisco smiling like a fool. He swore he was going to get a headache before the house was out.

"Ah! Look! Francis and Pancho!" Antonio said cheerily, whilst Lovino groaned at the obliviousness of his boyfriend.

"Maybe we should get ready for the party tonight?" Lovino suggested, trying to get free of his clingy boyfriend. "Who is invited to it, anyhow?" He wondered just how crazy it could get if the resident nuts were allowed in.

"Ivan and Yao!" Antonio said happily. "Those crazy bastards?" "Oui! But they throw great parties."

"At least if you want alcohol and food..." Lovino rolled his eyes. At least with people eating, it couldn't get too bad!

"Hmm~ It's getting late. We should get ready." Antonio said, "Okay! Every body, Dressing Buddies!"

"Dressing Buddies?" Ludwig asked from his doorway, Feliciano having gone to get him.

"Si! Every time there is a party we pair up to get ready." Antonio said, "Ah, you would be with Gil, si? Because Lovi is with Feli, Mattie is with Al, Arthur is with Pancho, and Francis is with me!" Francis put in his two cents, "Oui, the point is to make your 'buddy' irrésistible pour leur amour."

Even as bad as his French was, Ludwig understood PERFECTLY just what he meant, and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Ja. Come on, Gilbert, let's go." He just knew it was going to be a long night...

After much screaming, fighting, and struggling—mostly on Ludwig's part, seeing as to how Gilbert kept trying to put him in the tightest pair of pants he owned, not that he succeeded—Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were seated on the couch in the Dorm's commons—the only place that could hold so many people—when Lovino's door opened and the Italian brothers stood in the door way, a sexy air about them. Lovino was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, clad in narrow black pants that show off his legs, a belt with black and red studs, and a red button down and white tie under a black vest. Next to him was Feliciano, wearing tight, dark-wash jeans, a black studded belt, and a form-fitting white button-up shirt that he seemed to have missed a few buttons on. Antonio stood up from his seat and made his way over to his little Italian, while Ludwig sat in his seat, staring at Feliciano, blushing brightly.

Gilbert snickered as he nudged his brother. "Doesn't he look awesome, West? Come on, admit it!"

Ludwig just made a face at his brother, while moving slightly to let Feliciano sit next to him.

Feli was almost sitting in Ludwig's lap, bouncing in excitement. "Ve~ Aren't you excited, Ludwig? This will be so much fun!" The cheery Italian said, quietly observing how adorable the German looks when he blushes so hard. Matthew and Al were the next ones to show up.

"As long as we don't get suspended for this..." Though Ludwig suspected with their RA, no one was going to be reprimanded for anything that might happen. He waved absently in acknowledgement at the blond brothers, ignoring when Gilbert sprang up and grabbed the quieter of the twins.

"Birdie! Awesome that you could make it!"

Colouring slightly, Matthew was pulled away by an animated Gilbert. Alfred sat in the seat Gilbert had just evacuated and rested his chin on his hands, wondering where Arthur was. _Speak of the Devil.. _he thought as the door opened to reveal Arthur—wearing skintight, black leather pants, a studded belt, a ripped shirt with a Union Jack design, and black studded fingerless gloves-and Francisco—wearing close-fitting black jeans, a red belt, a leather jacket over a tight, ripped, white shirt, and a red-and-black checkered scarf—both of whom had dark not-to-be-ignored eyeliner and were sporting many piercings, standing there with an air of 'what-the-fuck-ever'. Alfred sat there staring, while Francis walked to Francisco and proceeded in a very 'Francis' manner.

"Oy, Iggy!" Alfred grinned. "Ya look good tonight!"

"Don't call me 'Iggy'!" The American couldn't help snickering, as the protest ruined the rest of the image he presented.

"Oi! Bloody Frog. Stop molesting your date." The British boy said, hitting Francis, before being pulled away to the dance floor by a hyper Alfred. "Iggy! Iggy! Come dance with me!"

Gilbert noticed Matthew's brother dragging the British punk onto the dance floor, smiling at Matthew. "Do you dance a lot, birdie?" he asked.

The others were showing up in singles or pairs, he noticed.

"A-ah..well.." Matthew started before getting interrupted by Gilbert. "Great! Let's go!" He said, dragging the Canadian to where the others were dancing.

Lovino snorted seeing their friend trying to get his Canadian interest involved. "He's such an idiot, sometimes..."

Lovino looked over to the idiot that was trying to get his attention, "Yes, yes. _Fine_, Antonio. I'll go dance with you, dammit."

The Spanish boy grinned as they got up, and Lovino shook his head, though in good-natured annoyance. He wondered who else got word of the party, seeing some of the others who came in. He could see the Nordics outside of the window, five boys each from a Scandinavian country.

"Hey, Francis!" Alfred called over to him, while trying to get Arthur to dance. "How long is the party going to be? Hope you have someone providing snacks and drunks."

"Glutinous wanker..." Arthur grumbled.

"OH! Hey, Arthur! Can I talk to you?" A nervous-looking Alfred pulled the British boy into a hallway. "What is it that you want, Alfred?" Arthur said sounding slightly miffed. "W-well…there was something I wanted to tell you…" Alfred said, fidgeting nervously. "I-I've been…I started to have this…uhh, feeling…" A bright blush crossed the male's face, "Artie…Arthur I think I l-lo—" He was cut off when he felt anther pair of lips on his own. He felt the other pull back and watched as the English boy covered his mouth with his hand, eyes starring at the American wide in horror. He promptly turned on his heal and ran, ignoring Alfred's calls.

"Hey, Arthur, wait up!" Alfred took off after him, his footsteps sounding in the building as loud stomping as he went. He gave a squeaky hello as several more people showed up, before darting after the British boy.

"Arthur, wait!" Alfred yelled, catching a hold of the other male's wrist.

"Sheesh, drama already?" Gilbert looked after the loud American, hoping it wasn't going to lead to a fight. It was getting fun, too!

Matthew sighed, "That's my brother for you..." he said, before he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his torso, pulling him closer to the Albino. "Wanna see if we can one-up them?" Gilbert asked mischievously before bringing the Canadian into a kiss.

Francis laughed and clapped as he saw Gilbert and his Birdie getting closer. "Mon frere, the sight of love, magnifique!"

Noticing that Alfred had gathered his courage and kissed Arthur, Francis let out another chuckle. Francisco, seated on Francis' lap, pouted when the older male stopped paying attention to him, gently tugging on one of the blonde locks.

Francis smiled at his boyfriend, nuzzling his throat as he leaned in. "Perhaps we should find somewhere more...private, as well, Francisco?" he asked.

"Si…por favor." The boy replied before they felt the couch dip, turning to see Lovino and Antonio sitting in the previously empty space. "Aren't they so cute?" Antonio asked cheerily, in such a general way that he could be asking about any of the couples present.

"Are you sure you don't mind that being Francisco's birthday present?" Lovino wrinkled his nose a little. Then again, he wasn't going to complain. He would have gotten the same question years before about Feliciano's birthday.

Looking at the package in his hand, Antonio seemed to gain a thoughtful look. He glanced up at Lovino, "Si! I'm sure he'll love it!" he exclaimed, grinning.

Lovino could only imagine what it was, knowing the Bad Friend Trio. Thankfully for him, he could hear a change in sounds from another room, so at least they wouldn't be bored. "What was that?"

Antonio looked up from the package he had gone back to staring at, thinking, and shrugged. "That came from Franny's room...Or was it Gil's?" He turned to face the younger boy, who seemed to look a bit more disturbed the more Antonio talked about it. "Hm...That's been happening a lot since the party, 'specially from Gil..."

"I'm not asking, 'Tonio," Lovino sweatdropped, holding up a hand asking for mercy. "I don't think I want to know about it..." Thankfully, Kiku hurrying in, looking embarrassed as Heracles caught up to him and took his hand, saving him from the conversation.

"Hi, Kiku, Heracles!" Antonio said, oblivious to the boy's embarrassment.

"Oh, hi, boys," Heracles nodded in sleepy acknowledgement of them. "Kiku was wondering if his cousins were showing up for the party." Oh, Yao was fine, he behaved, but Yong-Soo was a troublemaker, and the firecracker-wielding Asian boy they'd dubbed 'Hong Kong' was sometimes not much better when the mood struck him.

"Yao said he's coming, so Ivan and Yong-Soo are, and I'm not really sure about HK.." Antonio trailed off, thinking.

They were throwing another party for Francisco's birthday; everyone in the dorms was big on parties and their RA not caring too much so there was always one for even the smallest of reasons.

Francis looked through as he caught a whiff of something. "Ah, I think Monsieur Yao's delightful cooking is coming along...Perhaps we should greet him, non?"

Francisco appeared behind the Frenchman, wrapping his arms around the older male's waist, and resting his head on the other's back. "Mmm...in a bit.." Francisco said, while Francis mentally-gushed about how 'mon mignon petit Paco est tellement adorable~' and Antonio squee'd about how cute they were.

Lovino smacked his boyfriend upside the head as he got up. "Why don't you get us something to drink, tomato bastard?"

Antonio pouted, "That was so not cute, Lovi!" Lovino was about to reply when Gilbert and Matthew found their way out of Gilbert's room. "What did the awesome me and the almost-as-awesome Mattie miss?"

"Well," Heracles looked at them drowsily, "I suppose you boys have it under control here. Let me know if you need help with something?" He tugged Kiku out, ignoring the Japanese boy's flustered protests.

"Ve~ Fratello~" Feliciano called, pulling Ludwig along with him as Heracles and Kiku exited the room. The excitable Italian promptly attacked his brother in a hug, followed by Antonio, Francis, Francisco, Gilbert, and Matthew—who he noticed after Gilbert wrapped an arm around the Canadian's waist, causing the boy to jump—latching back onto Ludwig when he finished making his rounds.

Lovino smiled faintly at his brother, before glaring a bit at Ludwig, who just raised an eyebrow back at him. "That potato bastard didn't do anything to do, Veneziano?"

"Ve.." Feliciano looked at his brother innocently, "What do you mean?"

"Of course we didn't do anything," Ludwig answered for him, a finger in his ear and an expression of annoyance. "He just wanted to cuddle the whole time."

"Hmph," Lovino didn't seem to completely believe him.

"Lovi~" Antonio tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve, "How come you never wanna cuddle like your brother?" He asked, pouting cutely.

"What kind of a question is that?" Lovino seemed both annoyed and a little stunned. "Why do you want to cuddle, anyhow?" He knew Antonio was a little sappy, but still!

Antonio puffed out his cheeks, "Because it would be cute! And I love my Lovi~ So I wanna be with my Lovi, entender?" Lovino huffed, crossing his arms. "I still don't see why we need to _cuddle_ bastard." He looked away, hoping Antonio wouldn't notice the blush blooming across his cheeks.

Alfred was dragging Arthur back inside at that moment, though he couldn't help pausing when he noticed Francis and Francisco getting...busy. "Hey, France," the American called the Frenchman's nickname, "Uh, isn't Antonio gonna get mad if you're macking on his little brother like that?"

Antonio looked up at the sound of his name while Francis smirked and replied, "Nope, ask him yourself." before turning back to the boy in front of him."...Tony?" The Spaniard glanced up, answering with a winning smile and a typical, "But they're so cute~!" His face taking on a slightly more serious edge, he added, "Plus he's fifteen now...And Francis know what will happen if he hurts mi hermano muy poco."

The American snickered behind his hand, but he nodded, understanding at least enough of what he said. "Well, I'm gonna have some alone time with Iggy..."

"Don't call me that, you bloody git!" Arthur swatted at him a little, before they heard some crashing noises from the front entrance.

"I got the door for you, Yao-Yao!"

"Aiya! Stop touching me back there, aru! I'm moving just fine!" followed by several sets of footsteps coming inside.

"Hi!" Antonio greeted them, Francisco being slightly occupied.

Ivan raised a large bottle of alcohol for them to see. "We have drinks, and food, da?" The Russian smiled innocently. "Did anything interesting happen yet?"

"Pancho was being _super_ cute~" Antonio informed before Lovino hit him on the back of his head, "No one cares about that, dumbass!"

The Russian looked over to Francis and Francisco, chuckling before nodding his understanding. He found the refreshment table and set out the drinks, though it was tempting to see if anyone notices him spiking the juice...

Francis, noticing Ivan tipping something into the juice, turned to Francisco and smirked. "Stay away from the juice, mon amour." Francisco looked up at him, "why?"

"Aiya! Help me before I throw these at you, aru!" Yao hollered to his companion. He had several stacks of containers in his hands, one perched precariously on his head, and he had just caught another with his foot, looking like he was playing a demented game of hackey-sack.

Ivan chuckled and walked over to the Chinese boy, placing a kiss on his cheek and grabbing some of the containers.

Lovino opened one of the containers, noting that at least it seemed like the cook took everyone's varying food preferences into account. "We're going to have a mess to clean up in the morning..." he thought to himself. At least their parties didn't usually involve property damage like some of the other dorms.

"Antonio!" "Francis!" Two angry boys yelled in sync, noticing the Frenchman groping his Spanish friend. "Dammit, Antonio! Why are you so oblivious, bastard?" Lovino growled. "Fraaaancis!" Francisco whined, hitting the blonde upside the head. Pouting, Francisco crossed his arms and turned away from the blonde.

"Ah, Paco, don't be upset!" Francis tried to reassure his boyfriend, while Lovino swatted the Spaniard.

"You're such an idiot! How can you not notice that wine-guzzling bastard all over you?"

"Lovi~ I'm sorry!" Antonio whined, sounding like he wasn't totally sure why his boyfriend was mad at him. Next to him was the French man trying to get back on his boyfriend's good side. "Paco, amour~Je suis désolé. Je t'aime, mon cher." Francisco had his legs pulled up against his chest and had his arms pulled around his knees. Lovino, noticing the boy's act, sighed and stood, offering his hand, "C'mon, caro." Pulling the younger boy up, Lovino wrapped his arm around his shoulder and the two walked away.

Alfred laughed seeing Francis and Antonio's shared expressions of disbelief at the sight. It was so rare to see the upperclassmen so stunned into silence.

Ivan smiled at Francis and held up the faucet pipe he seemed to be fond of keeping on his person. "Francis, you should probably go restore order there, da?"

"Y-yeah." He said quickly, chasing after the retreating Spaniard and Italian. "Paco, cher!" Francis caught hold of his boyfriend's wrist, spinning him around to face him, cupping the younger's cheek with his free hand, touching foreheads. "Je suis désolé, amour. Lo siento mucho. Forgive me?" Francisco pouted, "You realize not only were you hitting on someone else, but you were hitting on my _brother_?" Glancing at his Italian companion, who was glaring past them, looking at where his brother was perched on Ludwig's lap. "Not only that, but Lovino's _boyfriend_. Are you trying to get yourself hurt?" Looking into the blonde's eyes, he saw that the man was sincere, "Ok, ok, très bien. Je vous pardonne." Francis smiled and pressed his lips down onto the other's. Antonio, noticing Lovino standing by the couple, still glaring in his brother and Ludwig's direction, walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "Lovi~"

"I can't believe you didn't notice that..." Lovino grumbled. "Or did you know what he was doing, and you just let him?" He pinched and tugged on Antonio's cheek, scowling. "We're having a long talk tonight, si?"

Antonio pouted, "Let who do what?" Lovino stared at his boyfriend, wondering how the hell he ever fell for such an idiot.

"Let's just go inside..." Lovino grumbled, after he smacked Antonio upside the head for the good measure. At least indoors, he wouldn't be left alone with the moron.

As the couple walked back inside, Lovino noticed that Francis had Francisco pushed against the wall in a not-so-innocent manner and groaned. _Looks like the dammed bastard is going to stay in my room tonight_. Antonio kissed Lovino's cheek as the other sighed at the thought. Turning a bright red, Lovino turned to yell at the other, "What the hell, bastard?"

"Isn't it nice to see fratello and Antonio getting along?" Feliciano smiled at Ludwig.

"I suppose so," Ludwig couldn't help being amused by the pair as they walked by. He considered getting them drinks, and then wondered if Ivan or Gilbert might have spiked the juice.

Feliciano noticed Ludwig glancing in the direction of the drinks, "Ve~ does Ludi want a drink?"

"Maybe we should get something from the vending machines..." Ludwig said, "I noticed Ivan brought alcohol again." He got up, helping Feliciano to not fall off.

"Okay~" Latching back onto Ludwig's arm as soon as the boy got his footing, Feliciano started to tug him towards the hall way.

Ludwig tried his best to ignore Francis, seeing as Antonio's little brother wasn't putting up much of a fight about making out in the hallway. He decided he'd go hang with Roderich tomorrow, then. At least the Austrian piano student was sane.

The freshman moaned a low "Francis" which was all the encouragement the Frenchman needed. Ludwig, seeing how quickly things were speeding up, hurriedly ushered Feliciano down the hallway and away from the couple.

Ivan chuckled as he saw the German and the younger Italian fleeing down the hallway. Too bad they didn't want to try his new alcohol, he thought, before he grabbed some food from one of Yao's bowls.

"Yao-Yao, do you want to try this drink?" The Russian asked, approaching the Asian with a cup of juice. "Knowing you, not in the least bit, aru." Yao dismissed the question.

"Yao-Yao, I'm hurt! It's not poison, you know," Ivan sat next to his little China doll, tugging him and trying to pull him close. "Just a sip, da?"

Sighing Yao gave in, knowing Ivan would just keep harassing him until he gave in. "Fine. But just a sip. No more"

Ivan leaned in to kiss him on the cheek before he pressed the cup into Yao's hand with a smile. "Yao-Yao is so cute when he's annoyed," the taller Russian told him.

Huffing, Yao turned (as much as the other's arms would allow) and took a sip from the cup. "There, a sip. Happy?"

"Da, I am!" Ivan chuckled.

"Man, you guys are so sappy..." Alfred said, leading Arthur in to get snacks. "That's so gross!"

"Says the one that's parading around with his new boyfriend, holding his hand, and looking like your not gonna give it back for a while." Lovino said bitingly as, he too, walked in to get food.

"Hey, at least my boyfriend's not an idiot like yours!" Alfred protested. "And neither of us causes major property damage, unlike someone else we can name."

"But it got us out of class so we could spend more time with each other, da?" Ivan smiled cheerfully, holding Yao close.

"Al..." The quiet voice startled everyone, causing everyone to turn and see Matthew. "Woah! Mattie, when did you get here?" Shooting his brother a look, he replied, "I was here the whole time." Lovino scoffed, "Now if anyone is going to be talking about boyfriends..." Lovino trailed off.

"This is my awesome Mattie, you guys got a problem with that?" Gilbert grinned, slipping an arm around the little blond. "Don't worry, Alfred. The awesome me will take good care of him."

"...Where did he come from?" Lovino muttered to himself. "Where did who come from?" Antonio said, wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist. Jumping from the unexpected touch, Lovino turned on the boy. "I think he means us, cher." Francis said, arms around Francisco. "Dude, where did the Bad Touch Trio come from?" Alfred asked, using the name that was dubbed—modified from 'Bad Friend Trio'—for them after entering high school.

Lovino snorted as he grabbed Antonio around the neck and tried to pry him off. "They were here the whole time, you burger bastard," he mumbled. "The party was their idea, in fact."

"I meant over here, in this area. They just appeared or something!" Alfred said, using the hand that wasn't holding Arthur's to illustrate with huge gestures.

"We're just that awesome!" Gilbert cackled. Lovino rolled his eyes at the Prussian's antics. "You'll all crazy."

"But, you still love us, right?" Antonio asked, pouting slightly.

"Hmph. Si," Lovino mumbled, hoping no one else heard him. He was trying to ignore his idiotic, clinging boyfriend, though he wasn't sure he wanted to notice what everyone else might have been up to, either.

"Lovi is so cute when he's honest!" Antonio squealed, nuzzling his face into Lovino's neck. The boy flushed a bright red, "B-bastard!"

Alfred snickered at the poor Italian being smothered by the amorous Spaniard, before turning back to Arthur. "Iggy, let's go play video games in my room! I got the new Silent Hill game!" He started to drag the British student off.

"Mattie! Let's leave this mushy-mush couple." Gilbert said, tugging the Canadian out with him, rolling his eyes at Antonio's behavior. Antonio pulled Lovino a fraction on an inch closer, and giggled as he watched Francis sweet-talk Francisco, pulling the freshman out the door with him. "Mon cher, would you like to passer du temps seul dans ma chambre?" Francis purred into the younger's ear.

Gilbert kicked Francis in the ankle. "Go to your room, already! We'll find somewhere else to spend the night. Right, Mattie?" He smiled at the blushing blond.

Ivan was pestering Yao again, when he noticed a rather perplexed brunette peering into the room, a few rubber bands arranged messily in his hair. "Ah, Toris! Have you been busy today? We're having a party, you should join us!" The Russian smiled, ignoring the huffy blond behind Toris.

"I hope you're not, like, bullying Toris." The blond huffed, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Oh, he was with you," Ivan chuckled. Feliks was always known to drag Toris away, being his best friend and all. "We're having a party. I would have invited Toris, and I suppose you, if I'd known where you were, da?"

"Whatever," The boy turned to the brunette, "Toris, lets go, like, paint my nails." He said, pulling the other away.

"Was that the weird Polish guy?" Gilbert couldn't help asking, noticing Feliks' flounce out of the room. "I didn't know they stayed on campus, too." Still, he was fine with that. As long as his adorable little Canadian was in the dorms, he was quite happy.

Said Canadian was surprised when his brother appeared behind him, "Yo, Mattie, I'm gonna stay over at Iggy's tonight so the dorm is yours." The American stated before he ran off to find his boyfriend.

Gilbert chuckled as he overheard that, hugging Matthew close to him. "How'd you like my awesome company for the night, Birdie?"

Lovino rolled his eyes as he got up to go get something to eat. He would need his energy.

Francis chuckled, leading his boyfriend to his room, figuring Lovino would let Antonio stay with him, "Now to have some fun, oui?" He purred into Francisco's ear.

Lovino groaned when he heard Francisco's affirmative answer. He just knew no one was going to be getting sleep that night. "Damnit, Antonio, your brother's such a horndog..."

"What?" Antonio said, snapping back to reality. Lovino groaned, "Why is everyone I know a complete idiot..?" He muttered to himself. "Whatever. I'm bored and tired." Lovino walked off to his dorm room, Antonio following diligently.

Ivan looked around as he saw the other couples in the dorms going off to their respective dorms, or to empty rooms for privacy. He figured Kiku was probably in the RA's dorms, and Feliciano had likely dragged Ludwig back to their shared room for romantic time. Sighing as he thought how there was still drink and food left over, he turned and smiled at Yao. "Yao-Yao, let's have a romantic dinner in our dorm, da?" he asked, "We can get our energy up for...other activities." What other 'activities' he had in mind was obvious when he pulled the Chinese boy close and nuzzled his cheek.

The night progressed uneventfully—or quite eventfully, depending on which room you were in—and the next day many of the student's flooded out of their rooms to see the commons in a state of utter chaos.

"Bloody hell..." Arthur grumbled as he kicked a wrapper on the floor. Alfred saw a half-eaten dumpling, still edible, and promptly stuffed it into his mouth, to his boyfriend's horror.

"What? It was still good." The boy said shrugging. Walking over to one of the walls, he examined a hole that had appeared sometime during the night. "Hey, Artie. Does this look more like something a wok or pipe could do?"

"I don't want to know..." Arthur groaned. "I couldn't tell who was making those banging sounds last night." He could think of three different people who could have been responsible, and probably were.

"Hahaha! I'd rather not know." Alfred smirked slightly; amused at the fact that Arthur was too distraught over the thought to notice the nickname. "Hey. Let's leave and act like we didn't see any of this."

Arthur nodded, absently patting a little green winged bunny that he saw flying around and investigating the mess. Alfred just looked at him oddly for a moment before he turned to go. Unfortunately, heavy footsteps told them someone was coming downstairs. "Bloody hell."

Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled the boy out the door, making it just as Lovino stepped off the bottom step.

"Ugh...what the fuck happened down here?" Lovino didn't remember the common room being such a mess. He noticed the hole in the wall, and wondered if Ivan's head got reacquainted with Yao's wok. Shuffling as he yawned, he decided he'd go looking for ingredients to make breakfast.

"Ah, mon petit Lovi~" Lovino cringed, then scowled at the sound of the voice. As he moved to stand in front of the stove he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his the embrace. "What do you want, wino-bastard? It's to fucking early to put up with your shit." He could hear the amusement in Francis' voice, "Tsk, tsk, language, cher." Sighing, Lovino decided he was to tired to even think about the idiot that was clinging to him and decided to just finish making breakfast, hoping no one would come down and see them.

Another pair of footsteps came running down the stairs, and Gilbert threw open the door to the kitchen. "It's the awesome me! What kind of awesome breakfast are we having?" he grinned, then sobered when he noticed Francis hanging off Lovino. "You better off him off before Antonio sees you, Francis."

"Or Francisco..." Lovino muttered, already having grown used to the Frenchman hanging off him, it being a daily thing and all. Not that Gilbert knew that. But whatever. Pouting, Francis let go of the Italian and sat down just as Lovino placed a plate in front of the blonde. As if on cue, Antonio and Francisco appeared at the bottom of the stairs, yawning. "G'morning." The two slurred sleepily in unison, Antonio walking over to where Lovino was by the stove, wrapping his arms around the boy as Francisco plopped himself down in Francis' lap, nicking one of his eggs.

"Are you going to help clean up outside today, tomato bastard?" Lovino poked Antonio in the head with a spatula, feeling him leaning against him for a cuddle.

"Ah, si..." The older replied sleepily, nuzzling his face into Lovino's neck, almost falling back asleep. Lovino bumped him with his hip, causing the other to let go and sit at the table across from Francis, almost dropping his head down into the (tomato) omelet Lovino had just placed in front of him.

"I think that burger idiot and the British punk took off for the morning," Lovino told them. "Burger bastard's the only one who'd eat things, and I'm pretty sure there's some leftovers that are missing." He gave Gilbert a sausage omelet and raised an eyebrow at the albino's smug aura. "Got lucky last night, huh?"

He just received a look that clearly stated, "What do you think?" from the German.

"Then again, who the fuck didn't?" Lovino said under his breath, sitting across from the albino, reaching over to nab some of Antonio's omelet.

"Who made that hole in the wall?" Antonio asked, now a little more away and noticing the smashed plaster. "And whose turn is it to fix it?"

"Hell if I'm going to do it," Lovino grumbled. Gilbert grinned.

"I'm too awesome to do it!"

Francisco pouted cutely, "Well, I don't wanna.."

"And you won't have to do it, mi amore," Francis smiled at him. "Perhaps we could get Ludwig to do it. Hard manual labor is good for him, oui?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and made himself breakfast.

"Heh, West will do it." Gilbert smirked, "He'll probably clean the whole place spotless with his OCD."

"I'd rather know who the hell was making the most noise last night," Lovino grumbled. "Whoever they are, they were up until five in the damn morning! Who has that kind of libido!"

Gilbert snickered as he saw Francisco's blush and Francis' smug smirk. Lovino let out a quite sound of distaste and Antonio noticed nothing, being his normal oblivious self. "Dio buono. I could have gone a long, _long _time without knowing that." Lovino groaned, trying to get the thought out of his head.

Breakfast was relatively uneventful, with Lovino almost smacking Francis into his omelet a few times for his crude comments. The French bastard paid for it when the rest of them voted to make him watch the dishes for the morning. He'd just finished when the rest of the dorm started stirring and making their way to the common room.

"Mein Gott. What happened in here?" Ludwig looked horrified as he looked around the room. Feliciano, who had been hanging on to Ludwig's arm, promptly attacked the Bad Touch Trio, Lovino, and Francisco.

"Remember the party last night, potato bastard?" Lovino grumbled, even as his brother hugged him and the others. "Want to help clean up?"

Ludwig glanced up from where he was already cleaning, "Uhm.." Gilbert snickered, "See? I told you."

"But Yao-Yao, class isn't for another hour!" they could hear Ivan's voice drifting down, along with his heavy footsteps. "We could have a little fun this morning before class, da?"

"No way, aru!" They watched as an angry Yao reached the bottom of the steps, Ivan following close behind. "Ivan, give votre petit garçon-jouet some time." Francis smirked, "I'm sure he's still sore from last night's activities."

Ivan smiled as he hugged Yao from behind, burying his in the Chinese boy's dark hair. "But Yao was so cooperative last night, and he enjoyed it, da?"

Lovino snorted as he get to his things together for the day.

Passing Antonio, he tugged the half-asleep boy out of his chair and started to drag him towards the stairs. "We have classes today, bastard." Feliciano and Francisco, who were going to go get ready with Lovino, followed him. "Why must you two always follow me every morning?" He sighed. "Because you would lock me out..." Francisco said, Feliciano answering after, "Ve~ because I left my uniform in your room." Lovino glanced at his younger brother, "Why was it in my room in the first place...?"

"Well..." Feliciano smiled. Lovino shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Go get it and get ready for class. And Paco, I better not find something gross in there."

"What would you find in there, that wasn't already?" Francisco turned to the elder, smirking, "You were in there all night." Lovino blushed brightly, hitting the younger over the head. "Ve~ Fratello~ Why is Toni sleeping on the floor?" The 3 of them had stopped in front of Lovino and Francisco's room. Lovino kicked the sleeping male, "Get up bastard" The body just made a noise that sounded like a grunt, showing no other sign of life.

"You better get ready for class, tomato bastard," Lovino nudged his boyfriend with his foot. He stepped on Antonio's back as he went inside, ignoring Antonio's "So mean, Lovi!"

Feliciano closed the door behind himself after Francisco and Lovino had entered the room. Feliciano immediately started to strip, changing into the uniform. Lovino sighed as he saw his brother change. "Whatever, just hurry so we aren't late." Lovino said, grabbing clothes for himself.

Lovino managed to get dressed himself, poking his head out of the closet just in time to see his brother taking off out the door with a "See you later, fratello! Ve~!" Snorting, he grabbed his books for the day and headed out, stepping on the still-sleepy Spaniard as he went.

"Paco! Make sure your brother gets ready on time." Lovino called out behind him, ignoring the grumbles of "why do _I_ have to do it?"

Lovino made his way downstairs, finding their RA asleep on the couch that Ludwig must have just cleaned. He wondered where Kiku had gone, then figured he was probably hanging around his cousins or Ludwig and Feliciano. Stupid perverted RA.

"Loviii~" The Italian had just enough time to brace himself before his boyfriend tackled-hugged him. Lovino glanced at Antonio and noticed his messy appearance, tie crooked, shirt un-tucked, and his belt undone. "...How does one forget to do their belt..?" Lovino shook his head, "Never mind." He said, moving to fix Antonio's tie.

"I hope you remembered your homework. I'm not writing a thesis for you again," Lovino mumbled. When he was done, Antonio hugged him again, making him turn red. While trying to get him off, Lovino absently noticed the blond Canadian boy sneaking out the door, giving a whispered "Tell Gilbert I'll see him later, eh?"

Francis and Francisco walked down the steps closely followed by Ludwig and Feliciano.

When Antonio finally let him go, and Lovino was able to flee to class, after making sure the German wouldn't try anything funny with his little brother, he was reasonably glad for it. Classes, on the other hand, got rather interesting that day.


End file.
